Fire Cannon
Fire Cannon (Big Fire Cannon in the Japanese arcade) is a Fire Move Card. Statistics Arcade Fire Cannon is the second Attack Move for Fire. *Names (Japanese Kanji & Taiwanese): 爆炎大砲 (Explosive Cannon) *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power boost: 200 (Non-Critical); 300 (Critical) *Technique boost: 50 *Usage Condition: This Move activates when you win with Rock. *Effect: Generate a ball of fire in your mouth, then shoot it at your opponent! Availability *Japanese **3rd Edition (New; 034-炎; featured Acrocanthosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (034-炎; featured Tyrannosaurus) **4th Edition (043-炎; featured Giganotosaurus) **5th Edition (052-炎; featured Carcharodontosaurus) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (055-炎; featured Giganotosaurus) **6th Edition (063-炎; featured Gorgosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (055-炎; featured Torvosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (055-炎; featured Torvosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (074-炎; featured Alioramus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (045-炎; featured Daspletosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition (052-炎; featured Albertosaurus) **Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (001-炎; featured Super Tyrannosaurus) *English **1st Edition (New; Fire-01) **2nd Edition (043-Fire; featured Giganotosaurus) **3rd Edition (052-Fire; featured Carcharodontosaurus) **4th Edition (055-Fire; featured Giganotosaurus) **5th Edition (063-Fire; featured Gorgosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (044-Fire; featured Tyrannosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (055-Fire; featured Torvosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (073-Fire; featured Alioramus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition Extension (New; 炎-01) **2nd Edition (New; 043-炎; featured Giganotosaurus) **3rd Edition (055-炎; featured Carcharodontosaurus) **4th Edition (063-炎; featured Gorgosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (044-炎; featured Tyrannosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (055-炎; featured Torvosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (073-炎; featured Alioramus) CannonJap2006Rain.jpeg|Fire Cannon arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition) Fire Cannon Card 6.png|Fire Cannon arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) Fire Cannon Card 3.gif|Fire Cannon arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Fire Cannon Card 2.gif|Fire Cannon arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition) Fire Cannon Card 1.gif|Fire Cannon arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω) Cannon5th.jpg|Fire Cannon arcade card (English 5th Edition) Fire Cannon Card 5.jpg|Fire Cannon arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Anime *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Rex Owen, Max Taylor (D-Team) (neither used it) *Used By: Carcharodontosaurus, Mapusaurus *First Appearance: Rubble Trouble *Used to Defeat (Carcharodontosaurus): Terry (with Ace) *Used to Defeat (Mapusaurus): None *Effect: Generate a ball of fire in your mouth, then shoot it at your opponent! *Other: It was inside the Dinosaur Card Capsule with Carcharodontosaurus and was activated in the forest fire; it was reclaimed by Rex. Another one was activated with Mapusaurus in Jonathan's stove fire; it was reclaimed by Max. TCG *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Card Code: DKCG-107/160, SAS-055/100 *Card Rarity: Common (DKCG), Silver Rare (SAS) *Effect: :+1000; (Only a Rock Fire Dinosaur can use this Move.) Fire Cannon TCG Card 2-Silver (French).jpg|Fire Cannon TCG card (SAS) (French) Trivia *Despite only being used in two episodes, it was used many times, as the dinosaurs using it would casually shoot attacks in various directions on a whim due to its non-complex usage. **Although used multiple times, it has hit very few of its (non-immobile) targets, suggesting that it has somewhat low accuracy or at least is relatively easy to dodge. **However, in the arcade, the fireball does not follow a straight path and in fact slows before curving down to hit the opponent, indicating an inherent targeting ability that should make it tough to dodge. *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Card Mega Fireball, and an altered version of another is seen on Steam Blast. *When a Fire Dinosaur is charging the fireball in the arcade, the camera's placement allows one to observe the head more closely. Gallery Fire Cannon (Carcharadontosaurus) A02.jpg|Carcharodontosaurus using Fire Cannon Fire Cannon (Mapusaurus) 01.jpg|Mapusaurus charging up Fire Cannon Fire Cannon Start.png|Daspletosaurus charging up the fireball. One can observe the head closely. Fire Cannon - Tarbo.png|Tarbosaurus using Fire Cannon in the arcade Category:Anime Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:TCG